


Shattered Memory: Through a Wolf’s Eyes

by SilverDireWolf



Series: Shattered Memory [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, NCIS, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: A Visual Album of a Wolf’s View, Ink Drawings, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDireWolf/pseuds/SilverDireWolf
Series: Shattered Memory [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769413
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Dire Wolf

** Visual impressions through a Wolf’s Eyes! **


	2. Leroy Jethro Gibbs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs - Special Supervisor Lead Agent of MCRT - NCIS
> 
> “Leroy Jethro Gibbs”


	3. Anthony DiNozzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ex-Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo (NCIS)
> 
> “Father of Talia ‘Tali’ DiNozzo-Da’vid / love Ziva Da’vid”


	4. Jack O’Neill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major General Jonathan “Jack” O’Neill
> 
> ”Homeworld Command”  
> Earth Defense
> 
> Once:  
> Head of Stargate Command  
> Leader of SG1


	5. Jon O’Neill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lt. Colonel of Stargate Command 
> 
> “Clone”


	6. Harry Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law Minister Harry James Potter
> 
> Ministry of Magic Britain
> 
> Head Auror at Age 26
> 
> Auror at Age 17


	7. Kingsley Shacklebolt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ambassador of Magical Britain
> 
> Once:  
> Minister of Magic  
> Head Auror  
> Order of The Phoenix  
> Auror


	8. Kek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kek God of Darkness and Chaos
> 
> Goa’uld  
> Snake
> 
> Parasite
> 
> Running around destroying things and being an evil snake!


	9. Heh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heh God of Infinity and Eternity 
> 
> Goa’uld  
> Snake
> 
> Parasite
> 
> *Deceased - killed when Gibbs transformed into a wolf!


	10. Nun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nun God of Chaos and Primordial Waters
> 
> Goa’uld  
> Snake
> 
> Parasite 
> 
> *Deceased- ripped to pieces by Gibbs at the Museum!


	11. Amun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amun God of Invisibility...the Hidden God
> 
> Goa’uld   
> Snake
> 
> Parasite 
> 
> Hidden


End file.
